Talk:Level 1988/@comment-27948654-20160927124308/@comment-24693751-20160927164300
JD, yes absolutely, I've even noted on some of your comments that the way you express your opinion when using a booster/boosters is exactly the way I would encourage people to. I've tried really hard to be clear that I think there should be exceptions to the rule in the exact cases as you're describing. For ex. if you've played a level 79 times, I doubt you're going to rate it as "somewhat easy" or even "somewhat hard", etc. I've said I have np with people using boosters and saying they feel a level is anywhere from "Very Hard to Insanely Hard to Nearly Impossible." Where the problem comes in is more the second part of Bigv17's comment about particular users using a booster/boosters after 1 or a few tries, etc & then underrating a level. That's really my only issue, and I apologize if I haven't expressed that properly. On that note the point you made about the levels getting harder and more people using boosters is also a valid one that I've recently been wondering about myself. When I joined the wiki I always read the rule was that the voting of the difficulty on levels was meant to be without having used boosters, period. So that's what I was going off of. However, I actually just recently started reaching out to some admins about that because I was wondering if that rule had been affected by the rise in people using boosters. I was told by one admin that he basically didn't count the votes of people who used boosters and underrated levels. So if you saw me writing that someone's vote was not being counted, that's what I was referring to. I certainly don't have anything to do with the voting process itself, I'm only trying to help make sure that the board runs smoothly comment wise & that to me includes that people are following rules in conduct, voting, etc. I've not yet heard back from the other admin who I posed the question to asking if the rule had changed. I absolutely don't want to censor anyone and I truly am sorry if you or anyone else felt that was my intention. Bigv17, I'm sorry that I must've missed your similar comment but yes you totally got what I was going for with your EDIT comment below. And of course I'm sorry this is so long!But I felt it was important to respond here in case others felt similarly. I truly only want to use any small bit of "power" I may have to help this to be a community where people are able to share experiences, opinions, etc in a safe & helpful manner. And I'm sincerely open to any suggestions for ways you guys feel that can be achieved or improved upon so please don't hesitate to contact me with ideas or call me out on issues lol(as long as it's in a respectful manner like my buddy JD) ������ (and now back to our regularly scheduled program...)